Power Over Me
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Power over me [Part One] Series: Labrynth [1986 film]

Type: Fanfiction Pairing: Sarah/Jareth Rating: 15

Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labrynth characters or anything from the universe of Labrynth. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Jim Henson for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual film. Enjoy.

()()()()

The party had lasted well into the night and crossed several dimensions...

Sarah wondered if the whole thing had been a dream... had it been a dream, she reasoned, surely the walls of her bedroom would not spin so...

Her new friends from the labrynth and goblin dimension had found her refusal to submit to the will of the Goblin King, Jareth, a cause for celebration... it was a revolution... something that was celebrated with copious amounts of alcohol...

Ludo, for his size, was not much of a drinker... the goblins made up for his lack of constitution; often smuggling more hooch into the American, suburban household. But her larger, hairier friend excused himself after only a few hours.

Sarah was sad to see him leave... but happy to know he would be with her; should she need him.

Sir Didymus and Ambrosias were next to leave, poor Ambrosias having spent the greater part of the night shaking beneath Sarahs dressing table... they took the last of the goblins with them...

That left only Hoggle.

Her first and least likely friend was just as emotional as she in their parting... but Sarah knew she had to make changes in her life. The Labrynth had taught her a great many things... most of all that she now had to let go of the past and move on.

Hoggle and all her friends would stay with her; life would move on.

The thought brought an involuntary protest as she now tried to move herself from the base of the bed where she had slumped after Hoggle had departed.

Life was now before her; she found a moan beginning from within her.

Right now... she didn't want to grow up.

Another moan sounded...

In her light-headed state she objected to the obvious...

"Hush now..." a deep voice told her as hands wove their way beneath her ribs and thighs, lifting her weight from the carpet and gathering her against a firm and fragrant chest... "hush..." then there was the softness and warmth of her bed...

"Sleep now..." the commanding voice told her... "and I shall be here when you wake..."

For some reason that thought brought comfort as the night drew in and sleep claimed her.

()()()()()

Since that night four years ago, this was a regular occurrence…

Except that this night had been her birthday celebration with college friends and then her regular Labrynth revolutionists…

And him.

He was just attractive as every year... in tight, grey jodhpurs and a leather coat... his mane of hair barely controlled and his mis-matched eyes fixed to hers as he reminded her that with each passing birthday he was ever to be her slave.

It was time for her annual subjugation of the Goblin King.

Sarah dragged herself up in the bed and rested against the bedhead, uselessly trying to bat away his hand as he helped her upright to drink water from an offered glass.

One thought took over; water was good…

"More beautiful with each passing year…" he sighed, his eyes taking on a soft glow as his pupil's dilated…

Sarah pushed away the drink.

A laugh sounded, light and musical, "I think you may need a little more…"

She shook her head and pushed him away with a sigh, "Will there ever be a year you don't visit me?"

He retreated to kneel at the foot of her bed, bowing his blonde head and curving his shoulders in submission, "Not until I am released."

Her head was still swimming, slightly, but she heard his words and questioned, "I need to release you?"

Jareth almost cringed.

"Well, that's easy…" Sarah pushed herself a little higher in the bed and cleared her throat to issue, "I release you."

A smile played across his lips, "Very gracious, Sarah… were I in your position I may not have been so."

She frowned… "What?"

Jareth shot her a quick, hungry look… and as quickly as the predator flashed in his eye, it was gone and his head was dipped once more.

Her breath hitched… had he meant he wanted her as a slave? The feeling in her chest solidified… had he meant he wanted her?

She wriggled against tingling skin.

"Why are you still kneeling there?"

Jareth looked up to her, an eyebrow raised, "I am yours… your every whim I can perform in these short hours each year…"

"But I just," Sarah wet her lips, trying not to notice his interest in the movement, "I just said you didn't have to be."

Another laugh lit the room, "I am your servant, your slave…"

_"Slave?" _She warmed to the idea… _This was getting distracting!_

"Sarah," he sighed, bringing a gloved hand up to pinch his nose in frustration. "I ask you for nothing. You toppled my world; brought the structure of Labynth crashing down. You took my crown and you took me..."

"I..." Sarah felt the room sway, "took you?"

"Completely," Jareth said, levelling his gaze, "I am yours."

She felt her mouth dry, "Mine?" _God, I wish he would stop saying that!_

"Without question."

And he was looking at her again… his eyes intense and making her body tingle and tighten…

Even though she had barely come of age, even though she had never truly believed in such strength of feeling until now, Sarah felt her insides clench.

She found, to her surprise, it was fear.

So Sarah did all she could do… she told the truth…

"I…" she whispered, trying to steady herself as she crawled to the foot of the bed and reached out to tilt his slim face to see his eyes… "I don't know what to do…"

In a rush, he moved a hand to her cheek, entwining them as he sat next to her at the foot of the bed; "Ssshh," he soothed, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do…"

Sarah felt her racing pulse step down slightly; how could she fear someone she knew would not hurt her? And while every instinct screamed at her that the very idea of taking this man in her arms and allowing heat and passion to claim them was wrong and would change the very way she thought of herself... the temptation was almost palatable.

She could taste it; wanting to taste him.

Sarah shook herself.

What was he doing to her?

Was this another game?

Those eyes were still on her, watching every movement, every breath...

Her heart thumped so hard against her chest she was sure he could hear it...

Still, he waited.

"And what would I do," Sarah distracted, "with command over you? With such power?"

"Anything you wished," he answered without hesitation. "Though most years you were content to have me leave." He cocked a brow, "This year I sense a change?"

"Perhaps…"

Part of her still couldn't believe this conversation was truly happening. Over the years and the birthdays, she knew he had been there... waiting. She wasn't certain why but it seemed he needed her. Needed to be there for her.

It was confusing. She had never truly believed herself desirable or capable of wielding such an effect on a man... and here was Jareth... again... telling her he was hers... telling her he was brought to his knees by her and all he wanted was the slightest command and he would achieve any task in her name.

Life was not at all how she had planned it.

Since the Labrynth she had lived more in the real world – but she was still naïve. The man before her was not.

"How many women have you said this to before me?" She asked.

Jareths eyes finally left hers as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Does that matter?"

She didn't suppose it did but she needed the reminder that he was not unused to seducing women.

"I am here, with you, now," he said, bringing his eyes back to hers with lesser intent. "That should be all that matters."

Sarah noticed how they were still in each other's embrace and moved back slightly, bumping into her dresser and letting a sharp gasp.

Jareth moved quickly to steady her, placing a hand on her back and moving her more firmly into the side of his body.

Sarah tried to maintain dignity as she struggled from his grasp, ignoring the comfort she had found there.

Jareth made no move to stop her, "If this is going too quickly for you," he said, dipping his head in apology, "I can wait."

_What was the point in waiting another four years?_ Sarah thought but couldn't find the strength to engage him… _He wants you! You want him! And still…_

Could he reject her even now? Would she ever see him again after this night?

Jareth stood and moved to the other side of the bed and sat behind her, finally drawing her back by the shoulders and laying her across the side of his body.

It was almost relaxing, but for the tension she felt.

"I never, truly wanted to be the Goblin King..." he told her.

_What?_

She turned to look at him.

He nodded to her, "It was a role that was inherited."

_Right... _she continued to look up at him as his eyes fixed her.

"Something which is not uncommon amongst royalty..." he sighed and settled further into the bed, wriggling against her body until they fitted together,"you have to admit that some people would find that surety comforting. I found it suffocating."

Sarah turned relaxed onto his body and in his arms, "What would you have been if you hadn't been a vicious over-lord?"

"Ooooh," he lightly squeezed her in his arms and laughed, "a tad venomous… have you been talking with Hogwart again?"

"Hoggle," she corrected, "and yes."

He hummed and ignored the jibe, "An artist…"

"I love art!" She enthusiastically turned to him, feeling the stars in her eyes spark and melt the look in his… "I..." her eyes fixed on his pale lips, "... love..."

And suddenly her lips were on his as she twisted further into his embrace… a hand reaching up into his hair to draw his lips down on hers as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

He didn't deny her; part of her knew he wouldn't.

Jareth allowed the slow exploration of his mouth, sighing and moaning as their tongues wove round each other and Sarah pushed herself further up his body, pressing down to open and let him into her in return…

Sarah pulsed.

Jareth remained beneath her, eliciting moans as his mouth pressed into her and his hands traced down her neck to her shoulders, ghosting round her ribs and resting in a knot beneath her heart.

This wasn't enough… Sarah twisted around, throwing a leg over his and hooking it at his hip as he grunted and schooched closer to her and further down the bed so her body rested above his; her heat warming him as she breathed into his mouth and suddenly halted her advance.

Sarah looked at him for a long moment, feeling the swell and dip of his chest as he focused on her and tried to control his breathing.

The moment cooled.

Jareth wet his lips…

Sarah began to feel slightly embarrassed, feeling his groin press into the soft underside of her thigh…

"Are you alright?" He asked…

Sarah nodded… but he looked at her with a tight glance before sighing again…

She lifted away from him and snuggled into his side as his arms cuddled her to him. "It's alright…" he soothed, "Sleep now…"

There was no argument; she closed her eyes and before allowing the heat and exertions of the night to claim her she heard a quiet sigh…

"I can wait…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Power over me Part Two Series: Labrynth [1986 film]

Type: Fanfiction Pairing: Leela/Fry Rating: 15

Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labrynth characters or anything from the universe of Labrynth. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Jim Henson for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual film. Enjoy.

()()()()

One year.

Fifty two weeks.

Three hundred and sixty five days.

Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty five hours… and…

"Hello Sarah."

That voice… she did her best to hide a shiver of anticipation.

"Hello…" she composed herself; she had thought about this night for a whole year…

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she smiled, trying not to feel joy at the sight of him.

He was wearing his black leathers and looked as appealing as she remembered…

"No parties tonight?" He asked, looking round at the surprising order her bedroom was in…

"Come and sit with me…" she commanded, not answering his query…

He followed her to the bed and sat, quietly, next to her.

She took a breath, "I want to know why you come here every year, without fail…"

"Because I'm…"

"Don't tell me you're my slave!" She said in exasperation, closing her eyes.

"But I am."

Sarah snorted frustration.

Jareth moved to look in her eyes – but she wasn't willing to allow it as he sighed…

"Many have visited the Labrynth, Sarah," he explained, "They were all much the same, boys and girls… so child-like and self-involved…" Jareth smiled, "But you... you were so vital and vibrant... so necessary and passionate beyond your years..." he looked back to her expectantly… but she wasn't understanding him and he frowned, "the world needed you, Sarah..." she still wasn't getting it, "And I needed you."

Moments passed.

"I…" she frowned, "I don't under-"

"You took this worn-out, world-weary man and electrified him."

She still didn't understand… and the way he was looking at her… how his eyes were searching hers…

He broke and shook his head, "Nevermind, Sarah," he sighed, "I am here as long as you wish me to be…"

She felt like she should say something… but as confusing as she found his visits she realised she did not want them to end…

"Perhaps this year I should do something a little different?"

Sarah looked at him… from his inflection it sounded like a question, but Jareth seemed certain in his words as he moved to place himself before her…

He wove a black-gloved hand about his back, "How about a gift?" And he brought back a sparkling sphere…

Sarah gasped; it was so pretty… but then she remembered… "Is this one safe for me to look into?"

Jareth laughed lightly, rolling the sphere around his palm, "Perfectly safe," he brought up his second hand and moved the bubble from one to the other before splitting the sphere and making two, identical and iridescent globes, "as is this one."

Sarah couldn't help but let a little laugh of delight, making Jareths smile a fraction brighter and so he produced a third bubble…

"I've always liked how you do that…" she admitted.

He smiled, swirling the shining globes about, shifting them from the back of one hand to another in a fluid and graceful motion.

"Would you like to try?"

She knew she looked surprised, but wanted to try nonetheless; reaching out to take an offered globe… Sarah was momentarily devastated when the item burst at the lightest touch of her fingers.

"Don't worry," Jareth instantly eased, moving to her side with the remaining globes and swirling them about her, "you're still learning… try mirroring my movements…"

And even though part of her wondered why, she followed his instruction by moving her hands to the equal and opposite of his motion while he placated, "That's it…" and inspired, "Good! Very good!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she focussed on the iridescent ball and heard his whisper of, "Ready?"

She nodded and the bubble was passed between their fingertips…

Sarah held her breath…

And the bauble burst…

Before she had time to register disappointment, Jareth moved up and positioned himself behind her on the bed, sliding their bodies close as he brought his arms around and in front of her and began swirling the final crystal sphere before her eyes…

Sarah tried to ignore the warmth of his frame at her back and how their contours fit together with a comforting ease…

She shook herself…

"Is it because you're wearing gloves?" she asked, forcing her mind to think of something else and finding it ponder the thought that body temperature could be an element

It was a bad idea…

"I can take them off," he whispered, bathing her right cheek and neck with the heat of his breath, and she moved toward the sensation… angling her lower back and bringing them closer and hearing him whimper slightly…

"Yes…" she hissed… and reacted as he brought his right hand up to her and leaned forward… pressing his chest into her back as he bit on the material over his middle finger and slowly drew the glove from his hand…

Her insides clenched as his smooth, long fingers were freed from the garment and removed the item from between his white teeth to discard it on the bed…

They were cheek-to-cheek.

And his heat was gone; replaced on her left side as the process was repeated and Sarah found herself warming and focusing on the dexterity of his clean, soft, oval shaped hands…

He moved back behind her and she allowed herself to relax in the circle of his arms as he continued to swirl the forgotten gift in his hands.

"Do you want to try again?"

She shrugged, "No."

In truth… they only had one sphere left and while he moved it before her she could pretend that his hands were there only for her…

"I like this…" she admitted, mesmerised by the motion of his hands and the warmth of him surrounding her…

"But it's not you…"

"No," she sighed and leaned a little further into his chest. "But I like your hands."

Everything felt warm.

"My hands?" He asked, curiosity spiking amusement in his question.

Sarah nodded and said, "I like it when you touch me."

There was silence.

She blinked back into the moment as Jareth continued to swirl the bauble about before her.

He said nothing; Sarah felt her chest tighten…

"So…" he breathed, "you want me to touch you then…"

_Oh, what was the point?_ She pressed into his body and earned a strangled huff…

And in that instant, the bubble was forgotten as his hands brushed down and around the contours of her cheeks and neck, dancing about the line of her shoulders and swooping about to trace the outline of her breast and down to her hips…

Sarah gasped at the tingling trace of his skin trough the thin material of her nightgown as her legs pressed into the softness of her mattress.

"Do you want to control this…" he breathed heavily onto her neck, the feeling of his lips on her pulse point made her squeeze her eyes closed, "or me?"

"I don't mind," she admitted straining to allow his lips better access to her neck, "I'm happy either way…"

Heat on her was stimulating; Sarah moved toward it and moaned…

"Is this what you want? Is this pleasing?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding in response to the question as she strained to meet his touch and found it wasn't enough.

Sarah turned in the circle of his arms and scooped herself up onto her knees; brushing her taught chest over his as she towered slightly above him and smiled as her lips met his.

She opened a little, tracing the line of her lips with his tongue until he parted and she dipped inside, feeling his hands trace up and around her thighs and rest at the curve of her spine and press her down and further into him.

Her breath became as heavy as her body as she draped over him and she thrilled in his enthusiastic response to her devouring of his mouth.

Sarah found her thighs straddling his and she continued her languid exploration of his mouth, breathing in his breath as his body twitched slightly in response and she smiled against his lips…

She wasn't quite sure what was going on; except that it was delicious and addictive and she wanted to know he felt the same.

She swirled her body down on his…

Jareth's gruff acknowledgement brought her some reason and Sarah backed away…

He looked slightly dazed and, amazingly, vulnerable; or as vulnerable as The Goblin King could be.

There was a question in his eyes…

But she couldn't answer it…

All Sarah knew was that her heart clenched and she felt a stone in her throat that she couldn't shift.

She dipped her head and began to shuffle off him… moving to sit beside him once more.

Jareth breathed heavily; each intake getting longer and gaining more control.

His arm wound about her shoulders and Sarah leaned into his embrace…

"Thank you for your gift," she whispered, feeling her heart pound against her chest.

Jareth squeezed her slightly, "Always, Sarah." And he laughed, "Always yours…"

She wondered if that were true.


End file.
